rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Image - Cindertat.PNG I uploaded this pic. I then tried to modify it to be better but when I uploaded the new pic, it was still this one. Usually, the problem is just the display there on the page but the link will be the pic I modified, but that wasn't the case here. So I uploaded the file under a different name. Now... well, I just don't want to see this one anymore. Mercen 6:27, November 8, 2013 (UTC) The Stadium So, the article "The Stadium" has been recommended for deletion. Lets discuss. In my opinion, the article should stay. From what we can gather, the Castle and Stadium are two seperate locations. I say this for two reasons. First, cinematography of the trailer indicates Whites fight with the Giant Armor occures in a flashback. Second, during the fight, we get a full view of Whites surroundings. Nowhere do we see thousands of feet high bleachers or floodlights. This indicates that The Stadium and Castle are two seperate locations, and thus deserve two seperate articles. Agreed, the article is a bit stumpy, and we don't have much to go on, but that pretty much describes the entire state of RWBY right now. My vote says "The Stadium" stays. Whip? The Whip page is a candidate for deletion. I can understand why, seeing that it is still speculative, but there is almost no doubt that Black indeed does hold a whip and is using it. The page can be renamed later or moved, but having a placeholder for it should be okay, right? The content on there is also marked as speculative. Deletion approved Rain 11:36, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Jaune and Nero It says that both characters' pages are candidates for deletion, but I don't really understand why. Could one of the admins please explain it to me? Because I don't see anything wrong with either of the pages, and I'm pretty darn sure they need to stay. Thanks!! LastZephyr (talk) 03:16, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ArcBlade was meant to be just a rename for the Sword and Shielth Page, why did it make a new page, Delete the page if it made a new one Fan Theories The article "Fan Theories" was just created, and, although it needs some edits, I think that it should stay. Currently, the page is set up like a forum post, even including the words "a place to discuss all of your theories". I believe this should change since this forum-like format is the reason it is up for deletion. I do, however, believe that there is use for a Fan Theories page. We could, perhaps, modify it to be a page containing a list of widely accepted, but not-yet proven fan theories. To make it more organized, we could even have the main page explain what exactly constitutes a "fan theory" and then create a sub page for each such theory, although this will probably depend on how many we end up with. For example, on such sub-page would (or would have) been labeled something along the lines of "Blake is a Faunus". Before it was finally revealed, this had become a very widely accepted, very justified fan theory. Then, on the "Blake is a Faunus" sub page, for example, the header paragraph would explain the basis of the theory (ie: Blake is a Faunus, and she is hiding ears under her bow, or something along those lines) and then the actual article would lay out the reasons and evidence that support this theory. We could even have a "Counter-arguement" listed underneath it, once again containing evidence and so forth. Although some may argue that it is unnessecary to have fan theories listed outside of the speculation house, they already are. Many articles related to such widely accepted theories will mention them. We could even link these related articles to the "Fan Theory" page that discusses their particular theory (again, such as linking the section of Blake's page that talked about the possibility of her being a Faunus to the "Blake is a Faunus" fan theory page). We could even, possibly, add articles pertaining to certain theories to some sort of special article category to keep things more organized. Duskeh (talk) 23:10, November 24, 2013 (UTC)Duskeh :But once again that would be a Forum topic as it is solely speculation. As you may or may not have noticed, there are some pages one the site that have areas set aside for speculation as long as there is some evidence to back it up. These areas alone somewhat negate the need for a page dedicated to it. Not to mention that adding speculation on pages isn't something that is encouraged in the first place, as it can be misleading if proven to be false. So to have a page dedicated to misleading information could cause problems at a later point down the line. especially if there are no solid facts on the page. Another question is what constitutes as a "Widely Accepted Fan-Theory," as almost every user has their own theory about some character or some event yet to happen. There is actually an entire area of the site dedicated to fan theories and it is much to large to put on a single page. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] 21:33, November 25, 2013 (UTC)